


TOGETHER

by bellamysgun



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellarke, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, F/M, Protective Bellamy, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, bellamyblake, clarkegriffin, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysgun/pseuds/bellamysgun
Summary: One shot where Bellamy and Clarke pour their hearts out (during the evens of 5x13).





	TOGETHER

_ ''When you're finished, come to the bridge. We're deciding the faith of the human race. Again. You should be there.'' _

_ ''You're not mad at me for leaving you at Polis?'' _

_ ''The Commander ordered me not to be.'' _

_ ''I'll meet you on the bridge.'' _

 

_+_

Bellamy smiles at Clarke one last time and then turns away ready to leave, but quickly turns to her again. 

''And after the meeting could we talk? Just _you_ and _me_.'' 

''I-'' Nothing came out of her mouth for a brief seconds. She couldn't believe Bellamy was really speaking to her again and that he, indeed, wanted to talk with her in private. She thought he would never forgive her, at least not so quickly. ''Sure.'' She finally says, Bellamy looked relieved.

 

_+_

''So,'' Bellamy leans to the wall and crosses his arms. ''This seems all crazy, huh?''

''Sleeping for ten years without aging? Sounds like a dream.'' Clarke softly jokes, looking at the floor. She felt nervous, not really knowing why.

''Clarke,'' Bellamy clears up his throat and she finally looks at him. ''We've done so many things we regret since we landed on the ground. But this can be a fresh start and...'' He pauses for a second, sighing. ''I don't want us to hold grudges against each other.''

''Me neither.'' Clarke quickly said and she really meant it. 

''Good.'' He finally smiles at her. ''I guess I see you in ten years?''

''I guess you will.''

_+_

 

Monty's tapes shocked both of them. They were happy for Monty and Harper - they had the chance to live a long life full of love, joy and peace, just like they've always wanted to. They had a beautiful kid, and now Bellamy and Clarke would always have a part of the couple even with them gone. Jordan was a small piece of each of them and he would be protected with everything the former leaders had - they promised it. 

 

Jordan went to his own room. He said he had much to think about - his parents promised him they would be back. But they aren't. And it's scary enough to not know anyone, even worse now that he doesn't have his parents' comfort.

 

Clarke and Bellamy were near the pods of Madi and Echo respectively. All they thought about was to wake them up, tell the news, but something was holding them back. They knew it, they both knew it, but they were so _damn_ afraid to admit it.

 

''I think-''

''Wait.'' Bellamy interrupts her and leaves Echo's pod, walking straight to Clarke. ''Madi told me about what you did... you radioed me for six years, Clarke.'' He looked sad, hurt. ''Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me know about any of it? I genuinely thought you didn't care about me, that wether I lived or died it wouldn't matter.''

''Of course I care.'' Clarke abruptly elevates her tone, completely furious. First she had to admit it to Echo, now to Bellamy himself. It made her vulnerable, and she hated vulnerability. ''I always cared.'' She whispers looking to the floor. ''But everything's changed, you're changed, I'm changed. I-'' Tears were threatening to fall again. ''I don't know how to have a proper conversation with you anymore.''

''Then let's learn again, get to know each other. Clarke we're not destined to ignore we had a journey together - and what a journey it was.'' He softly places his hand on her shoulder.

''We could never make this work. You have Echo and... Echo hates me.'' Clarke sadly smiles, turning her look to him again. ''It's okay, I know she makes you happy.''

''Echo isn't like that anymore.'' Bellamy shakes his head. ''She has changed. _I_ changed her.''

''Well, she wanted to kill me not many days ago.'' She blurts out and suddenly closes her mouth. ''Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Let's forget about everything and just wake them up.''

''Wait, what? What are you talking about?'' Bellamy furrows his eyebrows. He didn't want to believe in her. Clarke shakes her head ready to say she wanted to forget about it, but Bellamy insists, ''Clarke, please.''

''We were on different sides, she just wanted to make sure she'd won. She said she should've killed me when she had the chance and I get it, but you can't ask me to try to get in your inner circle again when I know that the most important person to you, whom you _love_ , hates me.''

''You're important to me too.'' Bellamy reforces the idea. ''I don't care what she thinks.''

''Bellamy...'' Clarke shook her head, feeling uncomfortable.

''No, you listen to me now, Clarke Griffin. I've waited and mourned and missed.. and loved.. you. For so long. Don't walk away, don't shut me out. This is a new start for everyone. I don't want to feel like a part of me is gone forever. _I need you._ '' He felt relieved he finally poured his heart out after all this time. But Clarke stayed mute, which worried him.

Clarke's hand rested on Bellamy's cheek and she caressed it slowly and carefully, afraid it'd break. She closed her eyes feeling his soft skin, a tear rolled down her face. She waited so long to hear it and it felt so, so good. Maybe they were destined to love each other.

''I've loved you too.'' Clarke whispers, her eyes never leave Bellamy's. ''And I still do.''

A small hint of a grin surfaces to Bellamy's face and he quickly wraps his arms around Clarke's waist. They're bodies were pressed to each other, they had never been this close before.

''I like Echo, I do, but I'm being completely honest when I tell you that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I left you behind.''

''Hey,'' Clarke grabs his face, whipping his tears away. ''You did what you had to do. We all have. And I'm proud of you.''

Bellamy shortly smiles, resting his forehead on hers. It felt so good to be close to her, to hug her and feel her skin against his. ''I won't leave you again anytime soon, though.''

''I won't let you.''

Bellamy's lips softly met Clarke's as they both gave in and deepened it. The salty tears kept falling - it felt unreal for them, after all this time, finally having a closure. Soon enough it was a wild, hungry kiss. Bellamy's hands moved from her hips to her neck, he tried to pull her as close as possible, as if she wasn't pressed against him already. Clarke stepped backwards until her back met the wall and her hands slipped to Bellamy's waist and then to his bottom which she pressed with both hands, sliding her hands to the pockets. Bellamy smirked biting slightly her lip, Clarke answered with a loud moan.

"Am I interrupting?" Jordan coughs, making the former leaders abruptly stop what they were doing.   
"Oh God," Clarke tried to fix her hair and shirt. "I'm sorry you had to see this. This,... we don't usually..."

"It's okay." Jordan chuckles. Bellamy just stood there, still with a hand around Clarke's waist, using the other one to scratch the back of his neck. "Mom and Dad told me this was probably going to happen sooner or later."

They both opened slightly their mouths, not really knowing what to say. They had no idea Monty and Harper thought that about them and felt sad that they wouldn't even have the chance to say it someday. But they were proud of them, for saving the humanity.

And now it was time for Bellamy and Clarke to be finally happy.  _Together_.

**_THE END_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot <3


End file.
